Dragon Caribbean's
Dragon Caribbean's is the Native Deadly Alliance and the Caribbean Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The band of tribal Dragonkind lives the island and fight the evil Black Aurak Draconians and the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins The Early Days Fredrick Surferdrake is the son of the legendary shaman and atavist of the Isla de la Rojo Draco (Island of the Red Dragon) and trained with his father since his childhood which he only mastered his basic technique. But when his father died by natural causes, Fredrick inherited his technique and mastered his father's power and skills he trained at his teenage year. Fredrick will do anything he can to keep his island home safe from their ancient enemy and hostile intruders. Tropical Trouble Over the years, Fredrick and his friend, Murray Volcanowing, and his sister, Mimi, battled the Black Aurak Draconians from the Exiled Island on their home island with their help of charming shaman, Simon Crossfire, and Fredrick's elder uncle, Fernandez. The first tropical trouble ended nearly a week until his uncle, Henrik Firebrick, and his cousin, Sam, arrived to help them while visiting Fredrick and his friends and family. Peace came at last as Fredrick wandered the peaceful jungles of his home island while hunting for food for the village for day's morning as well helping wild beasts and training for atavist skills as his pastime. Until one day, he sensed the intruder from the old cave far from his home and investigate the cave alone until he found the intruder and his rival, Bakster Braazdrake of the Dragon Pirates. The two dueled each other and their fight lasted for an half hour until the Kapak Pirate stole the treasure and they pursuit him as Fredrick is attempting to recover it but it was too late, the Kapak Pirate escaped along with the ship that Bakster stole it. With the treasure is lost, Fredrick and Bakster put their differences aside as they're heading to the Kapak Pirates' Cove and recover the treasure from the clutch while his rival is reclaiming his treasure. So he asked his friends and family for help as they set sail to the Kapak Cove to recover the treasure and put it back to the rightful place. Finder's keepers Fredrick and Bakster travelled to the Kapak Cove as they've infiltrated the fort and entered the treasure room. Fredrick recovered the treasure while he's rival found something most valuable treasure. After he recovered the treasure, the trouble begins when the Kapak Pirates are in full and they've escaped from the fortress and heading to the docks where Fredrick's team is preparing the ship and leave the cove. While preparing the ship, Fredrick and his rival are holding the Kapak Pirates off as long as they can. Wave after wave after wave after wave after wave, Fredrick and Bakster fought almost the entire Kapak Pirates as they're exhausted by the fighting. As the remaining Kapak Pirates were about to attack, his Aura was unlocked and finished the last remaining Kapak Pirates but then suddenly, the cannon ball hits the remaining Kapak Pirates and Bakster's Braazdrake Pirates have arrived to pick him and the battle ended quickly as their foes retreated. After the battle, Fredrick headed back to his home with his friends and family after they were conversation each other for the first time and returned the treasure to its rightful place. However, Fredrick and his friends and family's adventure was only the beginning... Aftermath Fredrick and Bakster was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Star and found themselves in the Floridan shores as they were spotted by the U.S. Coast Guards while they were mistaken as immigrants from Cuba and later picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Fredrick is reunited with his friends and family and joined forces with their new allies against the common threat of the Monarch invaders. After the Monarch's defeat, Fredrick and his team are resided one of the possible inhabitant islands of the Bahamas. Team Members Fredrick Surferdrake The young cunning and courageous leader of team who is the son of the legendary shaman of the Isla de la Rojo Draco. Like his father, Fredrick is both Shaman- and Atavist-class, using his shamanic spells and atavistic techniques and skills to lure his enemies into trap and ambush them. His pastimes are helping wild beasts in the jungle, training, and surfboarding. Murray Volcanowing Fredrick's friend and the Warrior-class fighter who was trained at the academy outside from his home island. His fighting skill is great with his sword and shield but lack of magic uses. A brave Dragonkind warrior, Murray is smart of strategies of fighting his enemies. Mimi Surferdrake She's Fredrick's sister who is the Atavist-class with a little skills of magic uses but very good with her elemental magic of nature. Mimi is strong, average, smart, and carrying about his brother and the nature while he also cared for jungles' nature. Like their father, she's the daughter of the female Dragonkind adventurer from the Firebrick clan. Henrik Firebrick Fredrick's uncle who is humble and honorable warrior of the Firebrick clan. How did they know each other between him and his brother-in-law is very simple: he and his clan fought together with the fellow tribe against the Black Aurak Draconians and the Kapak Pirates for generations. Sam Firebrick Fredrick's cousin and Murray's best friend who is the Warrior-class like him. But, he's very good with his dual sword as his main weapon and trained by his uncle. Simon Crossfire A charming native red Dragonkind who is the Magic-User-class of the team. He can casts any spells of nature and heal his allies. Fernandez Surferdrake The renowned legendary shaman and atavist and the wise elderly uncle of Fredrick. At his younger age, he and Fredrick's father were brothers who fought against the Black Aurak Draconians for many years until his brother's timely death by natural causes. After his nephew inherited his brother's teachings, Fernandez trained him to become the most powerful and skillful atavist and shaman like him. Inspirations * Modeled after the red Draconian from Dragonlance DC Comics and one from the old cover of the Doom Brigade. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Caribbean Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons